


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (3-4)

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (3-4)

III. RECOLLECTION: SCAR

Riki绕开人群，自己拣了一处座位坐下。他把目光集中在自己的杯子上，尽量不去在意四周若有若无的指指点点。   
虽然Iason从来不曾让他参加公开party，但像现在这样走到哪里都被当作关注焦点已经不是一天两天的事情了。不是像动物一样暴露身体，却要作为人类暴露灵魂被无数隐晦恶毒的目光鞭打。   
他把手里的酒一口吞下。液体流下食道，火辣的酒气却一冲而起，直指头顶，带来一阵晕眩。   
晕眩过后，他渐渐分辨出一些人声。其中几个词句溜进了他的耳朵，让他一跳而起，像匹野马似的撞开人群，奔回了房间。 

（“你看到了么？竟然还在那种地方！”   
“看来他被Iason大人抱过的传闻是真的喽？”   
“呸！Slum的货色竟然可以被Iason大人抱？”   
“但是……Blondie大人怎么可能……？”   
“谁知道是他用了什么下贱的手段呢？”） 

“砰”的一声，面前的镜子碎成了一张放射状的网。   
而在碎片和碎片之间，清晰地映出颈子上的那块暗红的痕迹。   
Riki收回拳头，喘着粗气，竟然发现面前变出了无数的镜子无数的红痕。   
无数的羞耻，铺天盖地。   
“可恶！”   
他低吼了一声，狂乱地抓起一片落在水池里的玻璃，朝着自己的那块瘀红不由分说地划去。血顿时从被划开的皮肉里涌出，飞快地顺着脖子流了下去。拳头上的血，指尖上的血，脖子上的血，混在一起，淌了一地板。   
Daryl冲起来的时候，看到这情景几乎晕厥过去。他强忍住被血腥味道刺激得想要呕吐的感觉，死命地拽住Riki的胳膊，人整个扑了上去，把他撞到墙上，飞快地夺下玻璃，然后大叫了起来：“Riki大人，Riki大人！请您不要这样！！”   
Riki被他震住了，然后Daryl像突然使尽了所有力气一样，滑了下去，双手却还死死抓住Riki的手不放。   
Riki看着Daryl跪在他膝前，垂着脑袋。雪白的地板上刺眼的血红，Daryl跪在血中，仿佛被人杀害了一样模样凄惨。   
Riki突然渗出一身冷汗。他好像看见自己被自己杀死，死状凄凉而可耻。   
“Riki大人……”Daryl慢慢站起身来，目光里惊魂未定而充满悲伤，“您……这是何苦呢……”   
可是这时Riki什么都没听见。   
直到Daryl为他细心地包扎起伤口，收拾好一切离开后，Riki才逃出脑海里挥之不去的幻影，回到现实世界。   
摸了摸脖子上的止血贴，上面的药物已经让伤口不再感到疼痛，可是……   
头却疼得像被楔进了一根火钳，不停搅动着，痛得几乎要让人吼出来。   
Riki抱住自己的脑袋，默不做声了许久，身体却微微地颤抖了起来。在他的身体里，理智和感情已经将他撕成了两半。他想不如干脆死掉，甚至同归于尽地毁掉一切——他自己，Iason，甚至Daryl也不放过！但是另一半却疯狂地讥笑起来，用着最丑陋的语言咒骂着自己的无能和无助。   
一只臭虫是连流血的惨烈都无法实现的。如果死，只会被人捏着鼻子露出厌恶的表情扫进垃圾堆里，然后毫无意义地烂了臭了——这可真是一只名副其实的下贱杂种！可怜虫！   
不能忍受！绝对不能忍受这样的结局！   
还是要活下去！   
以他的宠物的身份活下去？即使被毫无尊严地侵犯和羞辱之后还要谄媚地献上甜美的微笑和温存的怀抱？——还不如一只虫子！   
再或者就像现在这样徒劳地反抗，直到被他抽断每根筋，打断每根骨。到头来，就算眼睛里满含愤怒的火焰，不堪重负的双腿还是要下跪，双手还是会被锁上沉重的铁链，整个人任他无情地摆布。   
Riki深吸一口气，紧紧地闭起双眼，内心充满了孤独和绝望。所有的疑问已经在脑子里想过了太多遍，哪一次都没有答案。自己明明这么卑微，身上却凝聚了一个无所不能的人的所有视线，片刻不得喘息。   
这样保持着眉间的皱拧，Riki昏沉入梦。   
第二天醒来，几乎要觉得昨天发生的事情是一场梦。   
浴室的镜子已经完好如初，地面干净得一尘不染。   
Riki望着脖子上的药贴，有些木讷。   
然而这种清晨的短暂麻木自他踏进卧室的第一步就不见踪影了。   
他的“主人”正环臂站在他面前，脸上难辨阴晴。“主人”犀利的目光一下子锁住了他脖子上的伤。   
Riki别过头去，打算从Iason的身边绕过。   
这样的轻怠立刻得到了惩罚。Iason一把扣住他的手腕，他一反抗，就用力拧住，然后将他的另一只手也扣在身后。   
“主人”现在不动声色地站在Riki的身后，只用一只手稳稳钳住他的双手，另一只手却轻轻地拨开他耳鬓处的头发。Iason冷漠地注视着包扎过的地方，突然俯身在Riki耳边说：“我说过你的一切都是我的吧……”   
Riki觉得身上的寒毛都立了起来。   
“那么现在就证明给你看。”   
说着，Riki感觉到Iason的手指已经在他的颈侧，缓缓地揭掉了止血贴。因为药物而已经快速结痂的伤口暴露在空气里，感觉凉飕飕的……而他的手指带来让人酥麻的轻抚。   
突然，一阵锥心的撕裂感从伤口处传来，像是被毒蛇带有倒勾的利牙掀开了皮肉一般。Riki不堪痛楚地呻吟了一声。   
Iason洁白的手套已经沾满了殷红的血，他冰一样的眼睛里却看不见丝毫的怜悯。他将Riki的手扣得更紧，任他怎么挣扎也无法挣脱。   
Iason看着Riki背对着他疼得双肩发抖，却还拼命地想要忍住嗓子里的呻吟声。不知为何，本来打算放开他的Iason却狠狠地用起劲儿来……   
两个人这样较着劲站在房屋中间站了许久，然后Riki终于支撑不住倒了下去。Iason将他一把扶住，靠在自己胸前。他以为他已经昏了过去，但是Riki却在这时艰难地冷笑：“就……这样？”   
他背后的Iason却没有回答他，只是莫名其妙地将他搂进怀里。 

从那以后，脖侧耳后，Iason给的伤疤就一直留在了那里。   
正如他所言，身体上，随意被他留下温柔的或者残暴的痕迹；心灵里，布满仇恨的乌云。当愤怒的闷雷咯咯作响有如被压迫的骨节，全世界仿佛都不复存在，只一心疯狂地想要打败他，撕碎他，毁灭他，然后在他昏天黑地的镇压里被一次一次吞噬掉，熔化掉，蒸发掉。   
日复一日，夜复一夜，那三年里，已经，几乎不记得除此之外的任何事情了。 

IV. DISCOMPOSURE

四周静悄悄的，静到心脏仿佛被压缩进了罐头铁皮。惶惑着的灵魂被迫沉寂着，却在无声中积攒着暗涌，像是熔岩一样，缓慢炽热，四处寻找着可以爆发的裂隙。   
但是，没有。   
让Riki感到忐忑不安的是，自从回到Eos，Iason几乎就没有在他面前出现过。一连十几天的平静，让人寝食难安。   
没有对抗与冲突的日子慢得可怕。   
等待对抗与冲突的日子出奇难熬。   
Riki很少离开住处，也不再去沙龙消磨时间。他仿佛被世界遗忘了一样，蹲在华丽的牢笼里烦躁着。   
或许就这样被遗忘了也不错，至少不用再延续这场毫无胜算的战争。就这样平静地被遗忘，从此在了无声息中终此一生。   
所拥有过的梦想不是早就化成了灰烬，甚至飘不进梦乡了么。回忆已经变得奢侈。都远去了，Slum的残影，伙伴的音容，在Eos的铜墙铁壁之中，像是离开枝梗的花，被风吹得零落破碎，然后被碾入尘土，腐烂消失。   
这些死气沉沉的念头如若在从前，是想都不敢想的。哪怕只是瞬间在脑海里闪现，整个人都会被刺激得暴跳如雷，恨不得立刻就舍了命去撞破厚重坚固的墙壁，宁可死在自己的血里，也不活在他的脚边。   
但是，如今从Ceres去了又回，在经历过狂喜和早被铺设好的失落和绝望后，什么荒谬的念头似乎都不足为奇了。   
Riki坐在充满阳光的房间里，微微抬起头，眯缝起眼睛，望着天花板，嘴角甚至会时不时地露出微笑。很多时候，他像是进入了某种幻境，连他自己也不清楚看见了什么，听见了什么，想起了什么。金色的阳光照射进他乌黑的眼睛，熠熠闪烁着，那么温暖安静。在躁动被消磨得毫无能量之后，人就这么凝结进时空中不起眼的一点，慢慢地慢慢地，像风里的沙塑一样，渐渐地失去了棱角和形状……   
这个时候，Riki深深地笑起来，却没有笑声发自他的喉咙。   
连宠物的资格都被剥夺了……么。   
渐渐地，耳朵里一直模糊的声音清晰起来，那既不是Iason的声音，也不是他自己的声音。那个声音只反复着一个问句。   
你心底到底在等待着什么？   
细腻的平静和粗糙的对撞，竟然互相拉扯着，无法选择。 

Parthea为了迎接A16星外交使的酒会正有条不紊地进行着。盛大华贵的大厅里，乐声悠扬，音符撞击着每个人手中的水晶酒杯，产生了奢靡而高雅的共鸣。   
人们衣着光鲜，谈笑风生。觥筹交错之间，别有用意的目光四处流转着，时高时低的笑声变得毫无意义，空洞地在每个人嘴角边条件反射一样迅速地展露和消失。   
“哦！这位就是久闻大名的Iason Mink大人么？真是幸会幸会！”来人热切地凑近前，推了推雪亮的眼镜，殷勤地笑着向面前的Blondie伸出手去。   
闻声，Iason微微点头，从容地将目光俯视下去，用着平稳的声音开口：“欢迎你的到来，Hearst阁下。”   
“啊呀，真是受宠若惊呢，Iason大人竟然知道小人的名字！”对方一边握住Iason的手，一边躬了躬身。   
“我们和A16星一直保持着良好的关系，A16星的每位特使自然也都是我们的座上贵宾。”Iason如此流利地措辞，脸上却保持着淡漠。   
“哪里哪里！”使者露出程式化的笑容，更上前一步，“如果不是Iason大人一直以来的关照，我们那里不知有多少商人要愁眉苦脸地度过上一次的危机。不仅如此，Tanagura自身的事务也被Iason大人管理得井井有条，真是让我们敬佩不已啊。”   
“那是自然，这位可是Jupiter大人最看重的Iason Mink大人啊，整个Tanagura都被他一个人捏在手掌心。”   
话被人不怀好意地抢了去，Iason转眼看向这个不速之客——同样高挺的身材，淡金色微微弯曲的头发，幽蓝的眼睛里蕴藏着莫测的笑容，雕像一样美丽的脸上散发出一种阴郁的气息。   
“Matison大人。”Iason冷定地并没有任何表情变化，旁人从他的脸上丝毫看不出被无礼打断后的不悦。   
“Iason大人，好久不见。”Matison礼节性的举了举酒杯，就又转向外使，“外使阁下，其实想答谢Iason大人的关照并不困难，Iason大人喜好收藏‘珍禽异兽’，这在Tanagura可不是什么秘密。”说着，他看向Iason，微微一笑，十分恭敬地点头施礼，打算离开。   
外使察觉到话里有话，又不敢冒昧言语，只是“原来如此原来如此”地搪塞着。   
仿佛什么事情都没有发生一样，Iason轻轻将酒杯转了一个角度，“我个人的喜好倒是小事，A16星如果可以与我们开展在导航系统方面更加紧密的合作才是大收获。在过去的一年里，我们似乎犯了一些本可以避免的愚蠢错误，不然上一次的通商会本该更加成功的。”   
“能和贵星加强合作那是我们的荣幸，Iason大人。”   
“我拭目以待，Hearst阁下。那么先失陪一下。”说完，Iason侧身走出了人群。

“那个家伙听了你的话只能仓皇而逃了。”   
Iason用余光瞟了瞟不知何时站在自己身旁的Raoul，不置可否。   
“不是早就说了么，Matison是要注意的麻烦，你今天用导航系统的事情嘲讽他，他只会更加怀恨在心。”   
Iason仍不说话，只是在嘴角挤出一丝冷笑。   
Raoul叹了口气，“只希望他不会做出蠢事。”   
Iason却笑着摇头，“不玩火，”他看了一眼Raoul，眼睛里的光清冷，“怎么自焚？”   
显然这个Blondie心中正在盘算着什么，他若有所思地用手指轻轻抚着酒杯的曲线。   
Raoul噤了声——这种权术的事情，他相信没有人比Iason更懂其中的规则和陷阱，没有人比他更有手段和技巧。面对这样游刃有余的统治者，他的熟悉的令人敬畏的气息却让Raoul觉得稍稍心安。   
在这样一个结构严密的社会里，生理的区别很大程度上决定了地位的差别，这本身就反映了制度的强硬。在制度之内，铤而走险可以，但是最好看清哪些是摇摇欲坠的篱笆，哪些是要绝对远离的高压电网。换句话说，想要打破规矩，就要先学会打破规矩的规矩，不然身败名裂甚至丧掉性命只是迟早的事。Matison显然不是绝顶聪明的挑衅者，因为他所选择的理由太过尖刻而于他不利。相反，Iason的眼睛看到的东西太多，手腕太强，他在第一时间便已经找到了足以捏碎对手的合情合理的理由。规则对这个精英之王来说，不过是驾轻就熟的游戏。没有人看得见他十指触动的无数的细密的网，但人们都知道被缠绕进去的下场。从来没有人听见过他高声言语，每个人却都知道少言寡语背后，是他勿庸置疑的统领。   
应该没有什么值得担心的吧。Raoul这样想着。   
一切看上去不都还很好么？   
（如果我说我爱Riki……）   
望着那个一如既往冷彻强硬的人，Raoul在转身离开时对自己说：是个玩笑吧，虽然一点都不好笑。 

窗户没有关，冰凉的夜风吹皱了地上的双月之光。   
像是优雅的野兽，来人的脚步没有声响。   
一双蓝冰一样的眸子静静注视着毫无所知的睡颜。   
这样久久伫立着，直到风吹透了衣衫，每根金发都浸满了凉意。   
仿佛十分小心而不舍地，却又确信坚决地俯身下去。   
对方由梦中惊醒，还来不及反应，就又被卷入另一个梦的漩涡。   
汹涌而静谧，锋利而柔软。灵魂与肉体分离了，所有的痛楚和欢愉都没有被思考的机会。欲望之魔在无色的月光里张开了巨大的翅膀，将所渴望的和想占有的都松了绑。呼吸在口鼻之间翻滚着，热度已经穿透了空气。颜色迥异的瞳孔湿润起来，映照出对方的疯狂，和脆弱。   
没有人说话，没有半个字。呻吟是身体的沦落，语言却是意志最后的城墙。   
双方的高傲和自负即使在合而为一的一刻也无法沟通。像是被绑在了弹簧的两端，当被压得越近，便排斥得越激烈。   
所以当那爆发的时刻到来，明明紧紧拥抱到要血肉互融，内心里的仇恨却也攀到了颠峰。   
激情的海潮退去之后，礁石上被冲撞留下的裂痕，又深了一些。 

在离去之前，他重新戴上白色的手套。   
仍旧坐在床头不停抽烟的黑发人，重重地吞吐着烟雾。他扭头看向他的“主人”，发现那人也正看着自己。过了几秒，他突然沙哑着嗓子开口：“还不够么？”语气里充满了咸涩的嘲弄。   
“主人”并不为他的冒犯所触动，只是继续将另一只手套戴在手上。他的十指修长而灵活，在模糊的光线里变得离奇，仿佛可以捕捉和操纵世上的一切。   
Riki盯着那双手，觉得身上一阵燥热。他于是一边恼羞成怒地吼着“滚出去！”一边将手里的烟狠狠朝那人脸上砸去。   
烟头上的火光在黑暗里扯出一条光亮的弧线，却在那人的面前倏地消失了。   
Riki看着他将那烟头在指间碾碎，不费吹灰之力，仿佛同时看见了被他的双手碾碎的其他许多东西。   
“Riki，”那人的声音像是金属一样清脆华丽，“我有的是时间，却不一定有耐心等你学会所有的规矩。”   
“我正想知道你厌烦了会怎么样。”Riki毫不犹豫地接道，“无论是Midas的黑店还是外星的矿地，哪里都求之不得！”   
Iason微微一愣，却继而笑起来。他把烟头轻轻扔掉，“如果我把你送到那些地方，就说明我还没有真正失去耐心。”   
“什么意思？”   
“既然你问，我可以告诉你，Tanagura的做法很简单，Kirie就是最好的例子。”  
被洗脑然后成为彻头彻尾毫无廉耻的宠物。   
“但是像你这样的黑发游民，也许最省事的做法就是请你在这个房间里度过余生。”   
Riki突然觉得嗓子里像是被人塞进什么东西，一下子想吐却又吐不出来。   
Iason看着他不再说话。他的眼睛冷漠而认真，他不是在观察Riki的反应，他早就知道他会是什么反应。相反的，他仿佛沉入了自己的思绪里，眼神僵住了一阵子。等他回过神来，便径直走出了房间。 

Iason独自登上顶楼，迎着如勾的双月仍旧无法抛却脑子里纠结的念头。   
厌烦之后会怎么样？   
的确这不是个复杂的问题。   
洗脑还是一辈子囚禁他，并非仅有的两个选择。只是，这两个选择都意味着，如果非我所有，那么也没有人可以拥有独立意志的他。是的，就是这个想法，独占他的想法。不能容忍他以独立的意志生活在自己的领域以外。   
但是，既然已经厌烦了为什么还要在乎这些呢？随便怎样处理掉不是都可以么？   
难道，已经不能在“厌烦了”这样的假设下思考了么？   
已经，不能想象“放走他”“没有他”这样的事了。   
“……是我的……” 

身后突然传来声响，Iason回过身，发现Riki正站在门口。   
Riki也没有料到他在这里，愣在了原地。   
月亮在Iason的身后，化作了他如神一般的光环。   
真仿佛多年前在那个巷子里背光出现的他。   
Riki突然怔住了，眼睛里充满了惊讶的光，一如他们的初遇。   
只是时光不可能倒流，须臾的错觉立刻被夜风吹散，仇恨的依旧仇恨，顽固的依旧顽固。 

一切都为时已晚。


End file.
